


blankets

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: iruka is cold and kakashi has all the covers to himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 48





	blankets

_"Fuck off"_ Iruka said as he felt Kakashi pulling their blankets one more time. Winter was worse than expected and not even a couple of blankets, 3 or 4 dogs between them, and the heater seemed enough to keep the chunin warm. He was freezing and his boyfriend didn’t seem to care, he felt betrayed and just stared at him, more asleep than awake.

_“Hmmm”_ Was the only thing Hatake Kakashi said. _This bitch_ , Iruka thought as he pulled back the blankets and tried to sleep again. He covered himself and moved closer to Kakashi to get some of his body heat, but a few minutes later he completely opened his eyes feeling even colder.

A loud thud and he was on the floor. His boyfriend kicked him out of the bed. And that was it, Iruka was not going to hold back. He felt sorry for the dogs but he had to do it. He jumped onto the bed laying on top of Kakashi to wake him up, the dogs just made a little noise not caring enough to wake up.

_“What’s wrong, Iruka?”._ The junin asked him, _“Are you cold?”_. And Iruka just stared at him thinking of a thousand ways to strangle his boyfriend. Kakashi just laid there looking cute as hell. Iruka punched him in the chest as he whispered _“You are dick”. “May I know why am I a dick?”_. Kakashi asked in a tranquil voice and moved to let Iruka into his arms.

_“It’s fucking freezing and I have nothing to cover myself because you keep pulling the blankets away”._ He said as he closed his eyes feeling comfy in his boyfriend’s arms. _“Well, these are my blankets”_. The white-haired shinobi said and heard an “Asshole” from his boyfriend. _“This is my house too”._

Iruka bit him and Kakashi jumped a little bit, “Ouch!”. His boyfriend just laughed and he smiled. _”Do you want me to leave?”_. Iruka asked him.

_“No”._

_“Then stop pulling the goddamn blankets and love me, because I swear to god that if you pull them one more time I will freaki- ”_. Kakashi just chuckled and held him tighter to shut him up.

Iruka was sleeping again thanks to the sleepy kisses his partner gave him and his cute little _“love you’s”_.


End file.
